This invention relates generally to the chemical-mechanical planarization or chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) of semiconductor wafers. More specifically, present invention relates to high and tunable metal films, such as Cu, Co, W, Ni, Al, etc., removal rates and low dishing formulations for the broad or advanced node copper or other metal film polishing CMP applications. CMP polishing formulations, CMP polishing compositions or CMP polishing slurries are interchangeable in present invention.
Copper is the current material of choice for interconnect metal used in the fabrication of integrated electronic devices due to its low resistivity, high reliability, and scalability. Copper chemical mechanical planarization processes are necessary to remove copper overburden from inlaid trench structures while achieving global planarization with low metal loss.
With advancing technology nodes the need to reduce metal dishing and metal loss becomes increasingly important. Any new polishing formulations must also maintain high removal rates, high selectivity to the barrier material and low defectivity.
Copper CMP have been done in the prior arts, for example, in. U.S. Pat. No. 9,3065,806; US20160314989; US20130092651; US 20130078811; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,679,980; 8,791,019; 8,435,421; 7,955,520; US 20130280910; US 20100221918; U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,695; TW 1385226; US 20120094490; U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,520; US US20040175942, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,773,476, and 8,236,695.
However, the prior arts reported and disclosed formulations were unable to meet the performance requirements of high removal rates and low dishing which become more and more challenging for advanced technology nodes.
This invention discloses bulk copper CMP polishing formulations developed to meet challenging requirements of low dishing and high removal rates for the advanced technology nodes. The disclosed copper CMP polishing formulations can also be used for other metal film CMP applications.